Hetalia Plays Gaga ball
by KeeshIScrazy
Summary: My first Story EVER! One shot. You're favorite Guys and Gals are playing the best sport ever invented! GAGA BALL!


**HETALIA PLAYS GAGA BALL!**

It was a normal day. France and Britain were fighting, Greece was sleeping with his umpteen cats, and Russia was being, well….. Russia.

"Hey guys! Where's America? He is later than usual…" said one country. Just as the nations realized that American was later that his usual 10 minutes to a half hour, the door slammed opened with donning the grinning American, his glasses askew, and his knees dirty.

Dusting off his bomber jacket, America yelled out, barely containing his excitement

"Sup dudes! I just found a Ga-ga Pit!" American gleamed, smiling his 'hero' grin. When he didn't hear the cheers of excitement he expected, his grin faltered a bit.

"I'm probably going to hell for asking this, but what the bloody hell is a 'ga-ga pit' as you put it", said Britain, torn between anger at his former colony being late, and amusement at America's antics.

"Dude you got to be kidding! You don't know what a gaga pit is? You have to have played gaga ball?"

Then, as you might have guessed, the ramblings had begun.

"Vee~~ what's gaga ball? Does it have pasta?"

"Whatever this thing is, it's not as awesome as the awesome Prussia!"

"Sounds fun!"

"Shut up, tomato bastard!"

"Ah, that hurt Lovi! ~"

"Ga-ga ball was created in Korea da zee!"

""

"SHUT UP!"

All the nations looked up at a pissed Germany, shutting up immediately at the sight of a certain vein becoming prominent on his forehead.

America, still standing in the doorway, had a shocked look on his usually derpy face, then changed it to a look of seriousness.

"Dude, I totally would expect old man Britain for not knowing what gaga ball is, but everyone doesn't know what ga-ga ball is?"

"I do", said Canada, in his whispery voice.

"Whoa, who's there?"

"It's Canada"

"Dude Canadia, when did you get here?"

"I've been her-"

"I can't believe no one knows what ga-ga ball is! That settles it! Everyone get off your asses, we're going on a field trip!" Much too the protests of Britain and Germany, all the countries were soon looking into a large, wet patch of dirt, enclosed by wooden planks of wood that were nailed together.

"What's this?" said someone from the crowd.

"Dude this is a Ga-ga Pit! Haven't you been listening?" said America, a glint of joy showing in his eyes. Looking at his soon to be enemies, America spoke in what he called his 'hero voice'. "Ok dudes, since you apparently have been in a cave for the past century and don't know how to play Gaga Ball, the hero has to teach so. Gaga Ball is sort of like the Hunger Games, you know? But instead of killing each other we just get each other out, so don't kill anyone. You get out by either being hit knees or below, hitting the ball twice in row without it hitting the wall or someone else, hitting the ball outside the pit, or someone catching the ball after you touch it. You have to be standing at all times, and can't sit on the edge of the pit. You also can't carry it around. Now let's get it and get our war on! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"So we do get to kill, da?" asked Russia with his innocent yet creepy smile.

"… no"

"You sure, da?"

"Ok, New Rule. If you kill anyone or harm anyone intentionally, you are out and will be crowned 'Douche of the Week'"

All the Nations begun to climb into the pit, trying not to shiver from the purple aura emitting itself from the Russian. America then threw the ball up into the air, letting it crash onto the ground three times before running up to the ball and hitting it in a random direction. Getting the idea, Hungary slapped the ball, making it hit Prussia in the face. She smiled in victory, until she noticed Prussia was laughing his strange laugh, having caught the ball after it had hit him. The awesome then threw it up, like America, then proceeding to take out Italy, Romano, Greece, and a bunch of other countries that the awesome author couldn't spell. Prussia then let the ball go, letting the Nordics fight over the ball, resulting with only Finland and Denmark still in. Germany, getting bored with his colleague's antics, kicked the ball extremely hard knocking over France.

"Nice dodging Frog!" yelled Britain, getting that gleam that can only be achieved in fanfictions about his privateer days. His already messy hair was, well, messier. Both France and Spain looked at the Nation and suppressed a chuckle. Noticing Spain wasn't paying attention, America slammed the ball at him, but to America's dismay, Spain dodged the ball. Getting in the game once again, Spain hit the ball into the middle, but he miscalculated the power needed, and it stopped dead center. Spain ran up to the ball and hit it once again.

"Mr. Spain, you are out." Said the ever so cute Liechtenstein (why Switzerland had let her play we will never know).

"Really?"

"Ja, you hit it very unawesomely two times in a row" stated Prussia, slapping Spain on the back. The Spaniard threw the ball up, left, then glomped Romano.

Britain hit the ball towards the Baltics, taking them out with one hit. Feeling excited, Ukraine bent down to hit the ball, giving many male nations something to look at, which only lasted a second before Ukraine hit the ball extremely hard with her fist hitting Finland, who had remarkably stayed in for an extremely long time after his fellow Nordics had gotten out. Feeling the need to avenge his drinking buddy, Denmark hit the rubber ball, which flew out of the pit.

This kind of thing had kept on happening until only America, Britain, Canada, Russia, Belarus, Japan, Seychelles, and of course, Prussia.

The nations hit the ball back and forth, not one of the nations' getting hit, making it get sort of boring for the spectators. The watching countries, started to get the players to gang up on random countries.

"Get Japan da zee! He has barely done anything!"

"Someone better get Angleterre or we are going-"

"Shut up you perverse Frog." yelled Britain, trying not to get the thing that you call France to stop his mojo. The island nation, deciding to speed up the game, hit the ball onto the wall right next to Belarus, making it bounce off the wall onto the back of her legs. Belarus, gave him a death glare that would have made the Baltics wet their pants, but England was too busy dodging a ball that America had pelted toward his… area…. Being the last girl left, Seychelles, felt a bit flustered (who wouldn't) but luckily no one noticed. Someone hit the ball toward her, and Seychelles, dodged the ball doing a graceful flying spinning thing, landing softly on the ground as soon as the danger had subsided. This had been the island's tactic throughout the entire game; dodge whenever the ball comes close, and let the more competitive people hit the ball. Obviously this tactic had been working so far, but now that her competitors had noticed this tactic, they started to hit the ball towards her even more. After one particularly tricky hit from Prussia, Seychelles jumped up onto the back of a random country, bringing both her and the surprised male down. As they were both trying to get up from the ground, America hit the ball at their entangled legs, taking both Japan and Seychelles out.

"Nice job Japan, aru." Said China, smirking at Japans slight blush from Seychelles actions.

Japan stayed silent, taking out his camera and fulfilling his sudden urge to take pictures of the game. America hitting the ball between his legs toward Russia **_–click-_** Russia hitting the rubber bullet towards Britain with his creepy smile**_-click-_** Britain hitting the ball while still being able to curse at France **_–click-._** As Japan was clicking away, the game was still commencing, the five nations getting even more intense now that it was filled with more competitive countries. The males kept on hitting the ball at each other, taking care to dodge it.

Then the game turned dull again, making the spectators fill the void by trying to distract the players by either making bets on them, or talking extremely loudly about their drunken antics. After one particularly horrid story about a drunk Britain wearing a slutty apron, by the one and only France, no one could suppress their laughter, playing or not.

"T-the hell Frogface!" shouted Captain Eyebrows, face becoming red either by embarrassment, or rage.

"Onhonhonhon~ Have my words hurt you Anglettere?" laughed the Frenchman, watching as Britain's face changed oh so many colors. If it wasn't for the game taking place, he would have beaten that wine-loving-bastard to a pulp, but Great Britain never gives up a battle, even if it_ is_ Frogface. Seeing the Englishman's rage, Prussia hit the ball at the island, and to his satisfaction, it hit Britain on the shins. Britain just looked up at Prussia for a moment, nodded, then proceeded to jump over the wooden barrier, and launch himself on an unsuspecting France.

"And then there were three "mumbled America, looking between the two 'ussia's'. If this was a different game, he would have certainly thrown in the towel, not wanting to cause another Cold War with Russia. But, this wasn't just a game. This. Was. GA-GA BALL. No one was going to beat the hero at Ga-ga Ball. He dodged a particularly good shot from… well from nowhere, curled up his hand into a fist, and pelted the ball of doom, towards Russia. Russia had seen this coming, and dodged it swiftly, hitting it back with his large hand. This entire time he still had that smile on his face, which is kind of remarkable in the rubber war pit.

America hit it at Russia harder this time, giving it some good old spin. Instead of the ball skirting every which way the way the super power intended, the ball bounced upwards hitting Russia in a place no man would like to get hit.

"…"

America's face went pale as Russia came after him pelting the rubber EXTREMLY hard at the poor superpower. He dodged it quickly, as another came his way. America kept on jumping and running around the pit, making him look "idiotic" as a black-eyed Britain put it. America didn't care though; he just kept on swiftly dodging him doom as Russia came after him, that creepy smile STILL on. The American was dodging the ga-ga ball each time, sometimes pulling things off like summersaults just for the heck of it.

"Show of…" muttered Prussia, torn between relief that that ball was no longer being pelted at him, and that urge to rip the ball away from Russia's large hands. Not taking part of a battle was something very foreign to the Germanic (ex) Nation, and it therefore took all of his awesome willpower to stay where he was and watch the other two nations. The other two were completely ignoring his awesomeness, which made it even harder. The tiny battle in Prussia's head had really started off now, making him lose focus. And when you're in the Ga-ga pit that can be deadly, to say the least.

America, still dodging Russia's doom, all of a sudden tripped on what had seemed like thin air. He landed on an un-expecting Prussia, who toppled backwards onto the ground, the American on top of him. Russia smiled and then started to walk slowly with the ball in tow, making his way to the now bickering countries.

"Brother Russia let us become one!"

As you could probably imagine, when Russia heard his dear sisters voice, he immediately started to get crept out, to say the least.

"Go away!", yelled Mother Russia, earning himself a purple aura from Belarus.

"Not until we become one."

As Russia was standing there, everyone else was staring at the ball. It was moving! The rubber-bringer-of-doom moved away from the northern nation very slowly, and made its way to the back wall. If you thought that that was that, then you're wrong. Then ball pelted itself at Prussia and America (they still were in that position), taking them both out with one extremely powerful blow.

"AHDUDEITSAGHOST! ITISTOTTALLYGONNAEATUS!" yelled America, completely shell-shocked, as you could say, but who could blame him? He just got out by an invisible thingy-mic-bob. The ball went over to Russia, who was backing away from his sister, and before anything else could be said, Russia was out also.

Then a voice said in a whisper, "and that's the Canadian way, eh".

Ze End

* * *

**So this is my first story EVER. Eye would appreciate criticism. Also, if you guys have never played Gaga Ball, the story does explain it pretty well, but if you have questions about it, eye am happy to answer. **

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧Keesh**


End file.
